


Larger Than Life

by KahnXII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahnXII/pseuds/KahnXII
Summary: Tom Riddle is the King of Europe's Magical population. His Queen, Bellatrix Black Riddle, is becoming less tolerant of the King's concubine, Harry Potter. Her son, on the other hand, is quite taken with Harry.





	Larger Than Life

A concubine is essentially a mistress. They have a recognized social status, however, their status is below the consort. Harry Potter is the concubine to the King Voldemort. He does not have as much respect as the Queen, not nearly. But as he is still a lover of the King, he is still treated better than even a lord. Although, even without his concubine status, he would still be a lord. As he is Lord Potter, and less known as Lord Prevell. 

There is a small number of people who have the status and power to openly show dislike of him. One of those people is the Queen. Bellatrix Black Riddle, a woman who is well known for not being completely sane and quite vicious. She had always been obsessed with King Riddle, following every word he says without question. No one was surprised when she had married him. However, there was one topic in which she did not follow the King's views. Harry. She had always disliked him, never seeing how he was useful, let alone worthy for the King. 

Harry could not disagree with her thinking. He could not offer the King anything. The Queen could give him children, an heir. Harry could do no such thing. His love and affection are not worth much in the eyes of the people around them. In reality, all Harry was simply there to keep the King sane, but anyone could do that. These thoughts would run through Harry's head daily. Even if the King was there, with him and not the Queen, these doubts would be present.

But Harry would handle the dislike, the doubts. He was strong, he could take it. He would be there for the King. He may miss his shop, waking up with flowers that he had grown surrounding him. He may miss those days the King would come and visit his little shop, and they would spend time laughing and honestly enjoying themselves. But Harry knew he would do anything for the King, he knows he couldn't have denied Tom's request for him to stand by his side, even if he could not be his consort. 

Thus Harry joined his love. He now resides in the castle, far from his friends and family. His only company is the King's dear familiar Nagini and his old teacher, Severus Snape. 

An opening door catches Harry's attention. Speak of the devil, a smile blooms on his face. Nagini slithers in heading for Harry. He had always adored the spoiled snake, and Tom often complained that she was more loyal to Harry than her own master. 

_"Hello, my dear."_ Harry greeted once she started to curl around him. 

He was sitting on the couch in the library, reading a book on herbology. 

_:.Hello, Hatchling.: _She hissed back,:_.Master is apologizing that he won't be able to see you today. So he sent me over as if I were an owl.:_

Harry smiles sadly, Tom hadn't been able to visit him at all lately. 

_"Well, I am grateful for your company."_

Hearing the door open again, Harry looks up. A child, about the age of 6 peeks in. The kid had dark hair and startling grey eyes. He looked very similar to his Tom. Perhaps it is the Prince? Harry suddenly feels a bit sadder. Bellatrix had given birth to a son 6 years ago, Tom had been absolutely ecstatic, but Harry hadn't seen the child since he was a baby. Bellatrix had kept him away from the child at all cost, even though, in a way Harry had named him. 

Harry was confident she did not know that though. Tom had asked Harry what he would name his child. Harry had taken a while to answer. But in the end, the name Caelum had caught his attention. In honor of his godfather Sirus, it was a constellation. But it also had the meaning "Stars in Heaven" and "Chisel". Harry had thought the name was significant because the name meant he could carve his own future. 

But Harry had told Tom he would most likely never get the chance to name his child that. He would never have a child if he was in love with Tom. So when he had heard that the Prince's name was Caelum Salazar Riddle, Harry could only smile, even with a hint of sadness. 

When he had seen Tom next he had spent a moment simply embracing him, thankful. But now, the child who he hadn't see in years stood in the door frame. The child stared at Harry, and Harry stared back until Nagini decided to interrupt.

_:.Younger hatchling, come over give me attention.: _She hissed.

The child broke eye contact and walked over hesitantly. 

"Hello, mister. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Caelum." He said with a hesitant smile.

Harry blinked. How is Tom and Bellatrix's kid so nervous and hesitant? He sounded like Harry when he was his age.

"Hello, Caelum. I'm Harry, the pleasure is mine." He smiled at the little prince.

Nagini hissed and bumped her head into Caelum's hand. Caelum giggled and started petting her. 

_"Can you speak?"_ Harry asked. He would be surprised if the kid couldn't.

_"I can! I thought only Father and I could though? Mother can't."_ The kid hissed out, surprised. 

_"Well, it seems like I am the only other speaker in Britan, but there are other speakers across the world." _

_"Really!?"_

_"I'm surprised your father hasn't told you?"_

_"Father hasn't been around as much. I'm not sure why, but Mother is starting to get annoyed."_ He sounds a bit sad about it, and Harry could understand. He was missing Tom as well.

_"Wait, I thought he was with you and your mother more and more? Maybe it's just some extra work that becoming difficult to manage."_

"Maybe? Does he spend less time with you as well?" Caelum asked.

"Yeah. Caelum, you don't know who I am, do you?" Harry wonders. Did Tom or Bellatrix ever mention him?

"Maybe? There are so many people its hard to remember who is who." Harry can't help but laugh. He remembers having the same problem. Tom would bring up so many people, Harry would often get confused. "Who are you, Mr.Harry?" 

"No need to call me Mr, little prince. I was just wondering if Tom or Bellatrix ever mentioned me." Harry sighed, trying to avoid the question.

"Tom and Bellatrix? You can call them by their names?" Caelum questions, confused. 

"Well, I'm allowed to by your father. Your mother doesn't like it."

"Oh." Caelum the yawns.

"Tired?" Harry smiles.

"Yeah, I woke up really early today since Scorpius is supposed to visit, but he not gonna be here for a while." Caelum's eyes start to droop.

"Well, you can take a nap here with Nagini, shes always pleased with another source of heat."

The kid curls up into Harry's side and Nagini wraps around the kid. Harry also ends up a bit sleepy and sets his book on the stand next to him. He shifts a little so he could sleep comfortably as well. When Harry wakes, he casts a quick wandless tempus. He and Caelum have been asleep for 3 hours! 

Nagini has already woken up, seeing as she is paying attention the Harry now.

_"We need to wake him. We've been asleep for a while."_

_:.Can I sleep in your bed tonight? The bitchy mate won't let me sleep with Master.:_

_"Of course, Nagini. You can always sleep in my room. Does Tom allow you to call her that?"_

_:.Master finds it amusing but makes sure I don't say it around the younger hatchling.:_

Harry chuckles before he tries to wake Caelum.

"Prince Caelum?" Harry says, nudging the kid. Caelum moves away but doesn't wake up.

"Caelum Salazar Riddle!" Harry does in his best Tom impression.

Caelum shoots up, looking around for his father. Then he notices Harry laughing and pouts.

"That's not fair!" He whines but giggles a little. 

"All is fair in love and pranks." Harry grins.

Harry stands and picks the little prince up, and sets him on his shoulders.

_:.Hatchling, make me smaller.:_ Harry wordlessly shrinks her so she could wrap around his arm. They leave the library, passing servant who held different reactions. After all, the little prince has never met the King's concubine before. 

_"Which first? Kitchen or waiting for the Malfoys?"_

_"Kitchen! I've only been there once."_

_"Only once! Have you ever had the sweets that the elves will give you for visiting?"_

_"No? They make give you sweets just like that?"_

_"Yep! But don't let your parents know. And don't eat too many."_

So they head for the kitchen, talking- well, hissing is the correct term and laughing as they finally got to know each other. When they reached the kitchen, they see multiple house-elves bustling around making different foods and treats. The first elf to notice them was, Harry knew, a nice elf named Jinky. 

"Mister Harry!" The other elves heard her squeal and immediately started crowding around the two.

"Mister Harry! And little Prince!" 

Harry and Caelum were both giggling as the elves were talking. 

"Hello, it's nice to see you. How are you all?" Harry asked, and they all shouted great.

"Do you have any of those sweets? Little prince here has never tasted them!" The elves all look shocked and one elf immediately popped some from thin air. 

"Little Prince please try!" Harry grabs one and hands it to Caelum.

Caelum takes a bite and grins. 

"These are so good! Thank you!" The elves all looked shocked at the thanks and some of them start crying. 

"Did I make you cry? I didn't mean to-" 

"It's okay, they just get a bit emotional because people don't normally thank them," Harry explains.

"Really?" Caelum asks confused.

"Mhm, I'm guessing you've never seen anyone thank them but you haven't realized. But kindness can go a long way." Harry says as he eats one of the sweets himself, then thanks to the elves.

"Can we have a couple packed for us? We're about to go see the Malfoys." A little basket filled with the sweets appears instantly in front of them. 

"Thanks," Harry says with a grin before they walk out the kitchen, "Let's go see the Malfoys!"

"Do you know their family well?" Caelum questions. Harry snorts.

"Well, Scorpius's father and I were enemies in school, but we get along a lot better now. Don't know Scorpius's mother well, though. She was a year younger, and in a different house so I didn't interact with her." 

"Why did you guys not like each other?"

"Because back then he was a prat, and got angry at me for refusing his friendship. I had declined because he had just insulted my friends. It just, escalated, from there." 

"Sounds stupid." Harry laughs. 

"Such a simple way of explaining our relationship, Potter." A voice drawls from behind them.

"You can't deny it, Malfoy." Harry grins as they turn around. 

Draco Malfoy was standing with his son Scorpius next to him. 

"That I can't. Is it safe to carry the Prince like that with the King's familiar on your arm?" Draco smirks.

"Of course it is. Nagini asked me to make her smaller so I could carry her in the first place." Harry says as he sets Caelum down. 

"Hello Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy." Caelum greets. 

"Hello, Prince Caelum." Both Malfoys respond. 

"Wheres your wife?" Harry asks as the two boys start their own conversation. 

"She didn't come. We're getting divorced." Draco says lowly. 

Harry was sure his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, they did it." 

Draco whipped his head to look at him, "What?" 

"Am I right? Did you fall for them?" Draco starts blushing.

"How did you even know- what am I even questioning, of course you know. They tell you bloody everything!" Draco hisses.

"Yes! I just won 50 galleons!" Harry grins.

"What?! You betted on it?!" Draco says, trying not to be loud. 

"Of course I did. It was Pansy's idea." 

"Of course it was her! Who participated?" Draco growls.

"Pansy, Blaise, Hermoine, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Tom, Ginny, and your dad." 

"MY DAD? AND THE KING?" Draco nearly shouts.

"We didn't allow the twins, obviously since they would have timed it to them winning, or Luna to bet. Luna would have just helped Neville so he couldn't bet either."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Caelum wonders.

"Nothing, Drake's just pissed at our friends," Harry says with a large grin, "So, Scorpius looks like you'll have three dads now."

Scorpius nods. Caelum looks surprised, "That sounds cool. I wouldn't mind 3 dads."

"I wouldn't mind 3 Toms either," Harry says, eyes lighting up.

"Harry, no." Draco immediately says seeing the look in his eyes. 

"Harry, yes," Harry says before heading in the direction of Tom's office. 

Draco grabs an arm, the one that does not have the snake wrapped around it. 

_"Nagini how does 3 Toms sound? One for me, One for King duties, One for people stuff."_

_:.Sounds like a lot of chaos and attention. Do it.:_

"Nagini agrees!" 

"Nagini is a snake, who may be intelligent, but doesn't realize how much of a pain it would be for the subjects under rule!"

"But, I want 3 Toms. Or two." Harry pouts. 

"But that means either double or triple the pain. Not to mention he could get jealous of himself." That only makes Harry's eyes light up more.

Make Tom jealous of himself? Sounds brilliant. 

"I don't need multiple, I need the diary." Harry realizes. Draco pales.

"Um, didn't the Diary nearly kill both you and Ginny?" Harry waves it off. 

"I'm going to ask Tom for the Diary, you guys go have fun," Harry says before bolting towards the office. 

"Whats the diary?" Scorpius asks. 

"Uh, that's something to learn when you're older. Let's just say there is very dark magic involved."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry knocks on Tom's Office door. Hearing a tired a come in, he enters the office to see several piles of paperwork and an exhausted Tom. His eyes widen, Tom had bags under his eyes and clearly needed rest and a meal. 

Tom looks up and smiles when he sees Harry. 

"I told you I couldn't visit today. I'm sorry." 

Harry walks around the desk and moves the papers around. He makes room for him to sit on the desk. He then takes Toms face into his hands. He stares into his eyes and Tom eventually closes his eyes and leans against his hands. 

"You need to rest." Harry states. 

"I do. But I can't, there's so much work." Harry's heart softens. 

"Please? You can't run yourself so thin, Tom." 

"I know, it's just, so many things are happening at once and Bella is being so stressful and needy. I've written your name on a few documents on accident too. I've been neglecting you and Caelum-"

"Hey, it's okay. We understand. But can you please rest for at least 15 minutes? You have a couch in here, come on." Tom nods, and they stand up. Harry wandlessly moves things around before he transfigures the couch into a bed. The bed thankfully has a couple of pillows and a blanket, so both of them curl up into the bed.

Harry starts to hum, and Tom falls asleep to the tune. Harry doesn't stop humming until he was confident Tom was actually sleeping. He then studied Tom's face and noticed how similar it was to Caelum's. It seemed Caelum barley looked like Bellatrix and was completely Tom.

But Caelum's personality was so different than he expected. His personality doesn't seem anything like either of their personalities, while he may be polite, he was also hesitant. When Tom was a child he wasn't hesitant at all, he was charming and didn't care about much of anything. You would think Tom would raise Caelum to be confident since he was a prince... so would Bellatrix, if she was raising him how Harry thought she would. Tom wasn't around Caelum as much so maybe Bellatrix wasn't treating him right? 

Harry tried to push that thought away. But for some reason, he couldn't. 


End file.
